


Les Mains et La Mort

by Squeeful



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/pseuds/Squeeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can tell a lot about someone by their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Mains et La Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title's in French. Kudos to you if you get the word play.

Bodie's hands are more at home in fists than caresses and best of all they like to be holding a rifle. They are large, square and have a competence that belies their size.

Doyle's hands are narrow and quick; they move with strange grace over canvas and pressure points alike. In bodies like once-breathing sculptures, he leaves behind a portrait of a world on the edge of revolt.

Cowley's hands are efficient, wielding pen as well as revolver. He's signed away lives and livelihoods with economical neatness. And if those two can't keep their hands to themselves, he will again.


End file.
